<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Than Gold by blueyeddrabble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611258">Better Than Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble'>blueyeddrabble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Asahi Shiina/Kisumi Shigino, Gold medalist Haru, Haru wearing panties, M/M, Makoto is the best husband, Pillow Princess Haru, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru wins his first gold medal. Makoto looks forward to celebrating with his husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tachibana Makoto Birthday Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Than Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/gifts">kawaiisumi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is a gift for Kawaiisumi for the Makoto Tachibana Birthday Exchange!</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Makoto was living his dream.  Here he was, an athletic trainer for the Japan Olympic Swim Team. He was sitting on the sidelines as he watched his best friend and husband win gold in the 100 meter. Seeing Haru standing on the podium giving his general answer about ‘swimming free’, Makoto took one look at the man and realized tonight they were not leaving the bedroom. It couldn’t have been better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto walked into the locker room to greet his husband, his olympic gold medal winning husband. That is something Makoto would never tire of hearing. Walking into the room, Makoto took a glance around searching for Haru. Of course upon his glance he saw Asahi fondling Kisumi’s ass, pressing kisses into his neck. He couldn’t blame them. Asahi just won the silver medal for butterfly, and if Makoto knew one thing it was wanting to celebrate with your significant other after they just completed, and placed, in the most important race of their lives. Makoto got pulled out of his thoughts by Kisumi’s laughter as he noticed Asahi beginning to play with Kisumi’s nipple with his other hand. A blush rose to Makoto’s face as he got pulled out of his thoughts about how he and his husband would spend the night. He noticed Haru walking to his locker after taking the shower. Makoto walked up behind his husband lightly ghosting his lips over Haru’s neck. “I’m so proud of you Haru-chan, you made me so happy. Watching you swim, you looked so free.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Makoto. I’m happy you saw me. That race was for you.” Haru pressed a kiss to Makoto’s cheek. Haru noticed the hardened length in Makoto’s sweatpants. “I guess you want to celebrate, huh? Also drop the -chan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Haru.” Makoto chuckled, his breath warming the shell of Haru’s ear. “But you’re right I really do want to celebrate your win. It’s not everyday I see someone I love win an olympic medal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’re in luck because I really want to celebrate too. It felt good standing on that podium, but I want to see if that feeling is any competition when you have your hands on me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haru…” Makoto let out a shaky breath. “Luckily we get all of the condoms we want. I’m going to make you feel so good that you won’t be able to leave our room tomorrow. Or maybe we will just keep going all day tomorrow too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I am definitely making you keep that promise.” Haru let a smirk appear on his face as  he felt Makoto press closer to him. “Why don’t you go pick up some condoms and lube and I’ll meet you in our room.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ll see you soon Haru-chan.” Makoto pressed a kiss to his husband’s cheek. “I’ll make sure we have enough to spend the whole night doing whatever you want.” With that Makoto smacked Haru’s ass, which was covered by just a towel, and proceeded to leave the locker room to pick up the supplies he would use to make his husband have a night he will never forget. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto made his way to grab the condoms and lube that were provided. Along the way he ran into Kisumi. Kisumi looked like he could barely walk as he hobbled over to collect some condoms for him and Asahi to make use of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm Kisumi, are you okay?” Makoto was worried about his friend who seemed to be limping through the olympic village. He wrapped Kisumi’s arm around his shoulder allowing his friend to lean on him for some support.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. My idiot of a husband thought that prepping me without lube would be a good idea. So now I’m getting the lube and condoms because he’s making this up to me.” Kisumi’s straightforward honesty caused Makoto to turn pink. “Oh don’t be embarrassed Makoto. From the looks of it you’re heading to the same place I am. I bet Haru’s excited.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh…” Makoto stammered over his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax Makoto. I’m just giving you shit.” Kisumi slapped his hand against Makoto’s shoulder. “I mean we’re both just trying to give our husbands the night of their life. I mean just between the two of us, I have been looking forward to the sex tonight more than I have ever had before. It’s not every day you get to fool around with an olympic medalist on the day they win the medal.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto let out an exasperated sigh. “You’re not alone. The coach told me and Haru that there was no ‘funny business’ for the past month. So I have a month of not touching my husband to make up for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that sounds lovely.” Kisumi’s voice was dripping in sarcasm. “If there’s one thing I could guess about you and Haru, you’re going to be spending tonight doing everything he wants.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh not really.” Makoto rubbed the back of his head. “We usually do what I want, Haru just likes to feel me, so as long as he doesn’t do much, we pretty much do whatever I want.” Kisumi’s jaw dropped. “I just love making my husband feel good, and he loves feeling good. Tonight I’m going to make him feel like that gold medal is the second best thing he has in the world.” Makoto gave a head tilt and continued walking with Kisumi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Makoto I honestly never thought you’d be so open about talking about your and Haru’s sex life.” Kisumi’s face showed that he really couldn’t process what was happening. “But I guess I did open up about Asahi man-handling me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it’s fine! I mean I wasn’t expecting to share it with you.” Makoto shot a smile at Kisumi. “I guess a month without sex is finally starting to get to me. We really should hurry up though. I know Haru’s getting really impatient.” Kisumi laughed as the two proceeded back to where the swim team was staying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same here, my phone has been vibrating with Asahi’s texts”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun Makoto, we might see you tomorrow.” Kisumi winked as he opened the door to enter his and Asahi’s room. “Asahi get on the bed, I’m gonna suck your dick.” Makoto let out a chuckle as he heard Kisumi yell at his boyfriend before the door shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto headed into his and Haru’s room to find a very present surprise. It wasn’t everyday that he would find his boyfriend laying in bed wearing nothing but blue lace panties. Makoto could feel himself starting to drool. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haru-chan, you look so good.” Makoto licked his lips as his boyfriend rolled over to his side revealing his barely covered ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wore this just for you Makoto. I told you we were gonna celebrate.” Haru slowly pulled at the waistband of his panties. That snapped all of Makoto’s restraint. Makoto covered the length of the room within two steps before he was on the bed hovering over his husband. “Well what are you waiting for?” Haru looked up at his husband, eyes half-lidded. Makoto bent down and captured his husband’s lips in his own. Makoto swept his tongue across his Haru’s bottom lip. Haru wasted no time opening his mouth, inviting his husband to explore with his tongue. Makoto dipped his tongue into Haru’s mouth as he ran a hand down his boyfriend’s chest twirling one of his nipples between his thumb and index finger. “M-mako-” The words that were leaving Haru’s mouth were caught whenever Makoto bit down on his boyfriend’s lip before sticking his tongue back into Haru’s mouth. Haru filled Makoto’s mouth with moans as Makoto flicked Haru’s nipple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm… Haru… you sound so good. Let’s see what other noises you can make.” With that Makoto pulled his mouth off of Haru’s and ghosted his lips down his boyfriend’s neck. He eventually made it to Haru’s chest where he captured one of Haru’s nipples in his mouth. Makoto swirled his tongue around the pink bud. Haru couldn’t help the moans that left his mouth. The warm sensation of his boyfriend’s mouth caused his voice to raise an octave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-ma-makoto… p-please… keep going.” Makoto happily obliged. He peppered kisses down his boyfriend’s toned stomach until he reached the waistband of the lace panties. Makoto let out a chuckle before he casted his boyfriend a look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so good, Haru. I can’t wait to see you without these though.” That was all the warning Makoto gave before he mouthed along the clothed dick. Haru cried in ecstasy at the feeling. Makoto pulled his mouth off and swiped his tongue around the wet spot that was forming on the panties. Makoto looked at his husband whose face was bright red. Makoto couldn’t hold back. He lifted his husband’s ass off of the bed and slid the panties off. Keeping his boyfriend held off of the bed, Makoto engulfed Haru’s length in the warmth of his mouth causing his boyfriend to let out a shaky breath. Makoto began slowly moving his head, bobbing up and down on the dick. Makoto popped the dick out of his mouth. He brought the dick back up to his mouth as he ran his tongue across the slit on the head of Haru’s cock causing his boyfriend to shiver. Makoto couldn’t help a warm feeling spreading across his chest as he took his husband back in his mouth. Haru felt a tight warmth wrap around him as he realized his dick was in Makoto’s throat. The feeling made Haru thrust into it, forcing himself slightly further down his husband’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-Mako-” was all the words Haru could speak before he spilled into Makoto’s mouth. Makoto pulled his mouth off and smiled up at his husband. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You taste so good, Haru. You taste like a winner.” Haru let out a chuckle at Makoto’s stupid joke. “Now, I want you on all fours. I’m gonna taste all of you.” Haru didn’t waste another second. He flipped over onto his stomach, and popped up on his knees and elbows. Makoto took control and lifted his boyfriend's ass in the air, and used his hands to knead the cheeks. Makoto spread the cheeks apart and rubbed his thumb along the cleft that presented itself. “Your hole looks so pretty Haru. I can’t wait to wreck it.” Makoto raised one of his hands and brought it back down on the cheek causing a smack to echo in their room. The shock of the spank caused Haru to let out a gasp. Makoto didn’t give Haru any time to readjust himself as he dove face first into the ass, swiping his tongue along the hole. The quick, wet feeling was enough to cause Haru to moan for more. Makoto was more than happy to oblige as he brought his tongue back to the hole and moved it in circles to massage and loosen the muscle. Once the ring was loose enough Makoto slid his tongue inside of his husband. Haru couldn’t help but lean back on the feeling forcing the tongue deeper inside of him. Makoto couldn't help but hum as he worked his tongue around Haru’s insides, feeling his husband clench around him. Makoto began thrusting his tongue in and out of the hole. The hole began twitching around Makoto letting him know his husband was close. Without any warning, Makoto withdrew his tongue and quickly ripped a condom open. Without another second, Makoto put the condom on his length, and smothered it in lube. Once the lube was on, Makoto spread Haru’s ass apart, and spit directly on the hole. He used his dick to guide the spit back to the hole before he pressed his slicked up length into the hole. The warmth of Makoto’s spit took some of the chill away from the lube. He pressed into Haru until he was fully sheathed inside of his husband. Makoto couldn't help but smile at the sensation. He’s known this sensation since the time that Haru returned from Australia with Rin and realized that he had feelings for Makoto. The first night they spent together was clumsy, but Makoto wouldn't change it for the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-makoto, I ne-need you to move.” Haru brought Makoto out of his own thoughts about their first time together. Makoto smiled down at his husband’s back and brought his mouth down to bite Haru’s neck as he began slowly thrusting in and out of Haru. Haru let out a moan that caused Makoto to pull off of his neck. Makoto pulled Haru back by his hair and captured his husband’s moans in his mouth. Seeing the sultry gaze Haru was giving Makoto caused him to snap and he proceeded to pound into Haru’s ass relentlessly. Haru could feel his breath leaving his lungs. Makoto loved when Haru was like this. It was as if Makoto’s dick was the only thing keeping Haru alive. Makoto has never been one to deny Haru what he wants, so he sped his pace up making tears form in Haru’s eyes. “M-makoto...I-i’m g-gonna-” that was all Haru could get out before he came all over the sheets. Makoto couldn’t hold back as began thrusting even faster into Haru’s spasming hole. The hole clenched down around Makoto’s cock as he spilled into the condom. He slowly pulled out of Haru, and pressed a kiss to his husband’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much Haru-chan.” Makoto felt Haru shift beneath him and felt his lips get captured in Haru’s. Makoto laughed as Haru swiped his tongue across Makoto’s lips. The two broke off the kiss, and Makoto couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend. “We need to get cleaned up, and get some rest. We can spend all day tomorrow in bed, but you need some rest.” Haru didn’t argue as Makoto went up to the restroom to grab a wet towel. Makoto made his way back and ran the towel over Haru’s bare chest and stomach. He made his way down to Haru’s ass and slowly cleaned around the hole treating his husband with so much love and affection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Makoto. I love you so much.” Haru smiled at his husband with so much affection. “That was definitely better than winning gold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Haru-chan.” Makoto returned the smile, tilting his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here and cuddle me. And drop the -chan.” Makoto laughed as he crawled up by his husband and wrapped his arms around Haru pulling him towards his chest. The two drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms. They got a taste for celebration, and they couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives celebrating together.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!</p>
<p>Come yell about MakoHaru with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>